csofandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken
'''Kraken' or Lost Guardian is a boss that appeared in Panic Room chapter. Overview The player must encounter this boss in 3 forms. The first form is the tentacles. The second form is the main body with protective armor and the final one is the main body without protective armor. In Round 1 of Paranoia chapter, the Kraken's tentacles appear as the mini bosses. The tentacles use a new model and cannot be killed, they are just killed by falling rocks. Skills ; Stomp and sweep This skill is used by Kraken's tentacles to stomp on the player. Be sure to dodge this attack since it is pretty slow. Has a chance to kill players instantly. Also, the tentacles can perform a horizontal sweep, tossing up players. ; Rockets This skill is used by the main body with protective armor (second form). Launches a barrage of rockets that deals medium damage. ; Laser beam This skill is used when the protection armor has been destroyed (final form). The boss will fire a laser beam from the eye, dealing very high damage to players coming in contact with it within a short period of time. During the attack, the laser can deal 150 damage per second. It is similar to the AMP Suit's laser. Cinematic *The first time that the tentacles appear, they will destroy the base's ground, making the players and the AMP Suit fall, and destroying the latter in the process. *When the boss is weak, the player must plant a C4 on the upper floor to blow it up. Minimal Weapons Required Achievements Honor mission Tips against the Kraken *When Kraken opens its eye, shoot the eye as fast as possible. The time window is small and its third form is completely immune to any damage except to its eye. **It is also immune to BALROG-XI's secondary fire, so switch to a different weapon before fighting it. *Players should use weapons with high penetration power when the eye is blocked by the tentacles. They also deal additional damage to Kraken if their crossfire is in one line through the tentacle and the main body. **SKULLs and weapons with .50 BMG caliber are recommended due to their high penetration power. M2 Browning is capable of giving continuous high damage for a very long time, but the user is vulnerable to exterior threats. *Players should cooperate to take down the tentacles first before focusing the boss. *If the player is sent airborne by its tentacle attacks, try maneuvering towards the closest water on the platform, since it will negate falling damage. *Utilize the ventilator which lays down the corner during the third phase as an advantage when Kraken uses its laser attack. Players can survive from the Kraken's laser if they keep flying up and down above the ventilator to avoid or reduce its damage. *When Kraken uses it's laser, it will target one player. If the target is several degrees from where the eye is pointing, then Kraken will have to slowly turn, not firing until it locates the player. This will make the eye vulnerable for the rest of the players. Gallery Panicroom poster kr.jpg|Full poster art Panicroom poster tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130424ff_2.jpg|China poster Daichien_606x295.png|Vietnam poster Panicroom_tentacle_attack.png|Tentacle first attack (cinematic) Kraken_body_idle.png|Idle model Kraken_body_idle_noarmor.png|Ditto, without armor Kraken_body_laser_noarmor.png|Laser attack Kraken_body_rocket.png|Rocket barrage attack Kraken_body_death_noarmor.png|Dying model Kraken_tentacle_idle.png|Tentacle model Kraken_plant_c4.png|Planting the C4 Kraken_dead.png|Detonation successful Bosshp_bg_left_kraken01.png|Boss HP Background (Tentacle) Bosshp_bg_left_kraken02.png|Boss HP Background (Kraken Armor) Bosshp_bg_left_kraken03.png|Boss HP Background (Kraken Body) Kraken.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_kraken.png|Hud portrait Trivia *Kraken is a legendary sea monster of large proportions that is said to dwell off the coasts of Norway and Greenland. *The tentacles are based on the Half-Life's Tentacle. *It was known that the escaped AMP Suit had been destroyed when falling with the players. *This is the only boss that appears in 3 forms in a single round. Players also must defeat all 3 boss phases to finish the map. *This is the first boss which C4 can be planted to defeat it, the second one is Gluttony (when it swallows players). The C4 can deal 400,000 damage to Kraken in the third phase. *There is a bug in the third phase of Kraken where sometimes, it will neither move and open its core to attack players, except the tentacles. Players still can attack it, however its health bar will not decrease. This bug can be fixed if using Round Retry. *Kraken is the second largest-sized boss compared to other bosses in Counter-Strike Online, with Colossus now being the largest boss and three times bigger than Kraken's size, introduced with the release of the All-Out chapter for Zombie Scenario: Season 7. External links *Kraken at Wikipedia. Category:Zombie scenario 3 boss Category:Boss Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Zombies